Je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi
by TreizeOr
Summary: Le speech: Après six mois de captivité, Adèle est de retour à Paris et est prête à commencer une nouvelle vie. Une vie sans le spectre d'Argos au-dessus d'elle. Une vie avec Ulysse. Une vie avec ses amis Jess, Emma, Hippo, Chloé. Une vie avec lui… Est-elle prête pour ça? La nouvelle Adèle est-elle assez forte pour surmonter l'enfer qu'elle a vécu? (...)
1. Chapitre 1 - Pas ça

**Je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi – chapitre 1**

 **(Re tout le monde! Nous sommes à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère! ;) Je vais rédiger de nouvelles histoires. Mais en série et pas en one shot. Des petites fictions de trois ou quatre chapitres).**

 _Le speech:_ _Après six mois de captivité, Adèle est de retour à Paris et est prête à commencer une nouvelle vie. Une vie sans le spectre d'Argos au-dessus d'elle. Une vie avec Ulysse. Une vie avec ses amis Jess, Emma, Hippo, Chloé. Une vie avec lui… Est-elle prête pour ça? La nouvelle Adèle est-elle assez forte pour surmonter l'enfer qu'elle a vécu? Oui elle l'était. Mais le problème, c'est que le Thomas qu'elle a laissé -contrainte et forcée- il y a six mois, n'est plus le même…_

Il l'avait sauvée. Il l'avait retrouvée. Il y a deux semaines, Thomas Rocher avait secouru Adèle Delettre, qui avait été capturée par sa faute. Barbara Cluzel, l'avocate de l'assassin de sa femme… qu'il avait mise en prison il y a quelques années, était revenue se venger. Elle avait utilisé son fils pour infiltrer la 3e DPJ… Xavier… qui lui avait tout dit de la relation si particulière entre la criminologue et le commandant. Et qui avait séquestré Adèle tout ce temps, la faisant même admettre sous un faux nom à l'hôpital pour soigner sa blessure par balle, et la menaçant de tuer son fils si elle ne le suivait pas ensuite.

Mais depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle prenait soin de Jess qui était sur le point d'accoucher et elle se reposait, profitait d'Ulysse, qu'elle comptait prochainement adopter, pour qu'elle puisse enfin dire _"je t'aime mon fils"_. Elle profitait aussi de sa sœur, Sarah, qui était entrée dans son cœur comme si elle l'avait toujours été. Elle aurait voulu profiter de Thomas, apprendre à le connaître autrement… Mais il n'était pas là. Il n'était toujours pas venu la voir. Il ne répondait pas à ses appels, ses SMS, n'était bizarrement jamais là quand elle passait à la DPJ (dont elle avait pris congés pour quelques semaines).

Ce jour-là, alors qu'Ulysse était à la crèche, Sidney avec Hippo et Jess à son cours d'accouchement, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et de le suivre… Elle comptait tomber sur lui à la sortie du lycée de Lucas. Mais Rocher junior était tout seul. Il rentrait même à pied. Alors qu'il allait passer au coin de la rue, Adèle décida de sortir de sa petite voiture rouge et de courir après l'adolescent. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse à un croisement, elle l'appela.

 _"Lucas"_. L'adolescent aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille. Il se retourna d'un coup et sourit malgré lui, parce qu'aussi fort qu'il avait aimé cette femme, qui avait redonné le sourire à son père, il la détestait désormais.

 _"Adèle… qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"_

La jeune femme s'étonna d'abord du ton de Lucas, qui était tellement détaché…

 _"Je… je n'arrive pas à joindre ton père. Ça fait deux semaines qu'il ne me répond pas. Je pensais le trouver devant le lycée…"_

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?"_

 _"Comment ça qu'est-ce que je lui veux? C'est mon collègue, un ami… Il m'a sauvée la vie Lucas. Je veux juste le retrouver et le remercier d'avoir été là pour moi. C'est tout… Je… je me trompe où tu es en colère contre moi?"_

 _"Je suis désolé Adèle… mais tu es la raison pour laquelle mon père n'est pas venu me chercher. Je sais que tu as souffert et que tu n'y es pour rien, mais je t'en veux malgré tout"_.

Elle ne comprenait pas. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait? Elle était tout à coup vraiment très inquiète.

 _"Lucas qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Où est ton père?"_

 _"Probablement en train de vider toutes les bouteilles de whisky qu'il peut trouver dans notre quartier… Ou en train de décuver dans son lit… Ou au club de boxe"_.

Non. Non, non, non. Pas ça.

 _"Ça fait deux semaines qu'il ne s'occupe plus de moi. Deux semaines qu'il finit en cellule de dégrisement le soir. Avant-hier, il s'est battu avec un type et lui a pété le bras. Le gars n'a pas porté plainte. Je sais pas pourquoi. Mais il a eu chaud…"_

 _"Mais pourquoi?!"_ s'écria-t-elle en s'adossant à une barrière de sécurité.

 _"Tu lui manques… Mais il ne peut plus t'affronter. C'est au-dessus de ses forces. Il se hait pour ce qui t'est arrivé"_.

 _"Je… je veux lui parler. Lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas. Dis-moi où je peux le trouver"_.

 _"Vu l'heure, tente le coup de la boxe… Mais prépare-toi à ne pas retrouver ton ami comme il était avant…"_

 _ **Alors? Alors? REVIEW si vous avez hâte de la suite. Retrouvailles… étranges en perspective.**_


	2. Chapitre 2 - Toi si apparemment

**Je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi – chapitre 2**

 **Je fais cette suite en pensant vraiment que l'on ne va pas retrouver notre Rocher comme avant. Entre guillemets, je pense que le psychotique de la saison 9, ce sera lui. Ça sera à Adèle de faire un effort pour le comprendre, pour comprendre que lui aussi il a souffert même s'il n'était pas tenu captif.**

Adèle avait écouté Lucas. Elle était allée au club de boxe. Ce même club de boxe où des mois auparavant, elle avait confié à Thomas la partie la plus douloureuse de sa vie. Cette même partie qu'Aurélie avait brisé en deux. Trop tôt. Mais elle avait dépassé ça. Ca l'aurait bouffée sinon. Puis il s'était excusé non? Et en plus il avait fait le nécessaire pour que sa belle-sœur les laisse tranquille. Lui, Lucas…et elle.

Il faisait presque nuit quand elle arriva devant les portes du club sportif. Elle resta là quelques minutes. Interdite. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait peur du nouveau Thomas. Elle avait lu plus que de la peur dans les yeux de Lucas. De la déception et de la terreur.

Mais alors qu'un groupe de jeunes sortait du local, et qu'elle ne voyait plus aucune voiture sur le parking, à part celle du commandant, elle se décida à entrer.

Tout était éteint à l'intérieur. Sauf le projecteur au-dessus du ring, où Thomas se trouvait, en train de se déchaîner sur un sac de frappes. Les coups étaient violents. Elle l'entendait gémir à chaque impact. Il n'avait même pas de gants… Comme s'il voulait se faire mal pour se punir de quelque-chose. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle effaça vite toute trace d'émotion en se rapprochant du ring.

Thomas sentit une présence. Et il n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'était elle. Il le pressentait. Il avait tout fait pour rester loin d'elle, pour son bien (à elle), car il lui était nocif, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne tiendrait pas plus de deux semaines sans explication sur cette distance affreuse qu'il avait instaurée.

 _"C'est Lucas qui vous a dit que j'étais là?"_

Pas un regard, pas un bonjour… Elle aurait préféré qu'il l'insulte, qu'il lui crie dessus, qu'il la frappe même… Au lieu de ça il continua à frapper. Frapper. Encore et encore. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire?

 _"Ça fait deux semaines que je suis rentrée Thomas"_ , dit-elle, la voix étranglée, en avançant doucement par le ring. _"Deux semaines que je me bats pour surmonter tout ça… Deux semaines que j'attends que… que tu… vous répondiez à mes appels, mes sms… Vous savez… je vous ai entendu me parler quand j'étais inconsciente à l'hôpital. Je sais que vous étiez là tous les jours. Alors je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il se passe Thomas… Pourquoi tu… pourquoi tu n'es plus là?"_

Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur. Il fallait qu'il réponde quelque-chose. Même un cri de douleur. Mais s'il restait silencieux, ça voudrait dire qu'elle l'a perdu… à jamais. Mais heureusement il bougea. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et daigna enfin la regarder.

 _"Je ne peux pas Adèle"_.

 _"J'ai compris ça Thomas. Je sais que tu as souffert mais…"_ Il la coupa net. Et se mit à hurler.

 _"NON TU NE COMPRENDS PAS!"_ s'écria-t-il essoufflé. Avant de poursuivre sur un ton empli d'émotion. _"Tu me faisais confiance… Et je t'ai laissée dans les bras de ce malade. Je t'ai fait du mal en ne voyant pas que tu… en faisant entrer Aurélie dans ta vie… en m'occupant de Baransky plutôt de continuer à courir après Argos… En fait je peux plus m'approcher de toi parce qu'à chaque fois que j'essaie, tu t'évapores dans la nature, tu manques de mourir ou tu te blesses un peu plus"_.

Elle s'approcha et s'accrocha aux cordes du ring. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant. Elle s'en fichait qu'il la voit comme ça. Il était au plus mal de toute façon.

 _"Je sais que tu n'as jamais cessé de me chercher. Je sais aussi que tu as traversé des moments… compliqués pendant cette période, mais tu n'as jamais lâché et tu m'as retrouvée. J'avais raison de te faire confiance. Et tu sais quoi? Si j'ai survécu tout ce temps c'est en pensant à toi… à Ulysse. Au fait que j'allais vous retrouver"_.

 _"Tu devrais m'en vouloir"_.

 _"Eh bien c'est pas le cas. Je te dis que c'est grâce à toi si je m'en suis sortie. D'ailleurs depuis trois ans, c'est grâce à toi que je tiens le coup"_.

Il se releva et descendit du ring. Elle pensait qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras. Comme il l'avait à chaque fois qu'elle avait craqué. Mais il s'arrêta à côté sans même la regarder et murmura tout bas. _"J'y arriverais pas"_. Cette phrase résonnait en elle comme un coup de poignard. C'est exactement ce qu'elle lui avait dit quand Aurélie avait essayé de se suicider. _"J'ai besoin de temps"_.

Il commença à s'éloigner vers les vestiaires mais elle devait encore lui dire quelque-chose. _"Tu sais… je le pense toujours. Je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi. Toi si apparemment"_.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Déteste-moi

**Je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi - chapitre 3**

 **Dans ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir un Rocher complètement névrosé, en proie aux crises de paranoïa, et prêt à tout pour qu'Adèle le déteste, autant qu'il se déteste lui-même. Review requested ;)**

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Adèle garda ses distances avec la DPJ et Thomas. Comme il l'avait demandé. Elle s'était confiée à Jess en rentrant du club de boxe l'autre soir, lui avait avoué qu'elle ne reviendrait probablement jamais au travail, à ce travail en tout cas, si le commandant mettait autant de volonté à la tenir loin de lui.

Etre loin d'elle, c'est pourtant tout le contraire de ce que son cœur lui dictait. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, son esprit lui disait de la fuir. Il croyait toujours dur comme fer que si elle restait trop près de lui, elle souffrirait encore et encore. Il ne voulait pas ça pour elle. Il préférait crever en la voyant reprendre une vie normale, que vivre en continuant chaque jour à la voir souffrir.

C'était complètement contradictoire. L'autre soir, il lui avait tourné le dos alors qu'elle lui envoyait clairement des signaux détresses. _"Je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi… Toi si apparemment"_. Ces quelques mots résonnaient tellement fort depuis qu'elle les avait prononcés. Et elle avait tellement tort.

Il n'avait pas vécu pendant sa captivité, il avait survécu, tant bien que mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve, à moitié morte déshydratée et rongée par une infection post-opératoire que cet enfoiré de Xavier avait délibérément ignoré. Il avait aussi survécu les jours où elle était restée inconsciente à l'hôpital, et qu'il la veillait en lui racontant qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger quand elle ouvrira les yeux.

Il ne trahissait pas sa promesse. De son point de vue en tout cas. La protéger, pour lui, voulait dire la tenir aussi loin de lui que possible. Bien qu'elle était sacrément têtue.

Presqu'un mois qu'elle allait bien maintenant. Un mois qu'il noyait sa détresse dans l'alcool. Mais pour son fils, pour elle… et pour lui-même, il avait décidé d'arrêter tout ça. Sauf que voilà… depuis trois jours, alors qu'il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool et était déterminé à ce que cela soit ainsi pour le reste de sa vie, il était en proie aux cauchemars la nuit et aux crises de paranoïa le jour.

Il confondait les époques et les personnes, les sentiments et les personnalités. Par deux fois, il avait décroché son téléphone pour appeler Adèle, ne se souvenant plus qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Et par deux fois il avait raccroché en reprenant ses esprits au son de sa voix. Ça avait plongé la criminologue dans un profond désarroi d'ailleurs.

Contraint et forcé, il avait pris un congé maladie après être allé voir un médecin, qui lui avait prescrit des psychotropes. Adèle n'était pas au courant de ça le jour où elle revint à la DPJ pour parler à Lamarck et lui demander une place dans une autre équipe, une autre DPJ. C'est le commissaire qui lui expliqua la situation, et lui demanda de réfléchir encore quelques jours. Parce que même lui savait que ça anéantirait Thomas de la perdre. Encore une fois. Et pour de bon cette fois. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça indéfiniment. Alors aussitôt après son entrevue avec Lamarck, elle décida d'aller le voir…

Quand elle arriva devant la porte de son appartement, elle n'eut pas le temps de sonner qu'elle entendit des cris provenant de l'intérieur. Lucas hurlait. Thomas aussi. Elle sentait que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout.

 _"PAPA ARRÊTE! J'ai rien fait, je te promets. Tu es en plein délire là. Je parle plus à Aurélie je te le promets"_.

 _"TA MERE AURAIT HONTE DE TOI!"_

Adèle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle allait sonner quand Lucas sortit en pleurs et s'en alla en courant, sans même lui adresser un mot, ni un regard. Elle décida de rentrer, alors que Thomas était en rage et qu'il balançait tout dans son appartement. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et prit le ton le plus doux possible pour lui parler.

 _"Thomas. Regardez-moi Thomas"_.

Il était dos à elle, dans le hall d'entrée. Il reposa le vase qu'il avait entre les mains et resta planté là.

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lucas?"_

 _"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre?"_

Pardon? Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ce qu'elle venait d'entendre? Sous le choc elle ne savait même pas quoi lui répondre. Et puis les propos qu'il employa ensuite lui firent comprendre qu'il traversait une crise de paranoïa. Et qu'il la prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Quand il se retourna, ses yeux étaient rouges de colère, ses poings serrés de rage. Il fonça sur elle et la saisit par le cou, en la plaquant contre la porte d'entrée.

 _"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là hein?"_

Il la tenait fermement. Elle avait presque du mal à respirer. Elle avait peur qu'il la frappe aussi. Elle s'agrippait à son poignet de ses deux mains et le suppliait.

 _"Thomas c'est moi. Je suis là pour vous parler. Vous dire que je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé. Mais que je ne vous en veux pas. Et que vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir non plus"_.

 _"Oh que si je m'en veux! Je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé prendre sa place. Adèle ne t'aurait jamais fait un coup pareil. Tout le monde lui disait que tu étais foutue. Et elle a toujours cru pouvoir te retrouver"_.

Il pensait qu'elle était Camille. Comment allait-elle pouvoir le convaincre du contraire? Il était parti très loin dans sa paranoïa.

 _"Thomas c'est moi, c'est Adèle! Camille est morte l'année dernière. Argos l'a tuée. Et j'ai tué Argos quand il m'a à nouveau enlevé. Vous vous souvenez?"_

 _"Te fous pas de ma gueule ou je te renvoie à l'asile en morceaux"._

 _"Thomas regardez-moi"._ Elle voulait qu'il la regarde vraiment. Dans les yeux. Ce qu'il fit.

 _"Vous avez des hallucinations. Ce que je vous dis est vrai. Je suis Adèle. Faites-moi confiance… C'est moi Thomas, c'est moi"._

 _"Ah c'est moi le déséquilibré maintenant hein? Prouve-le! Prouve-moi que tu es Adèle"._

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Il y avait plein de choses qu'ils avaient partagées, que tous les deux. Mais s'il croyait qu'elle était Camille, il croirait aussi qu'elle mentait en lui racontant l'épisode du baiser manqué en Anjou, la prise d'otages, leurs mésaventures avec Aurélie, Baransky, Argos… Il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose. Et tout à coup elle sût.

 _"Embrassez-moi"._

 _"Pardon?"_

 _"Je suis bien Adèle Thomas. Mais un jour, Camille a pris ma place et m'a fait enfermer dans l'hôpital psychiatrique à sa place. Elle a essayé de coucher avec vous. Elle vous a embrassé. Mais vous m'aviez dit que… que ce n'était pas pareil parce que ce n'était pas moi. Du coup vous n'êtes pas allé plus loin avec elle. Alors embrassez-moi, et vous saurez"_.

Il hésita encore quelques secondes. Elle vit une lueur apparaître dans ses yeux. Est-ce qu'il la croyait? Ou est-ce qu'il pensait Camille capable de faire un truc aussi fou? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il obtempéra.

Ses mains passèrent d'autour du coup d'Adèle à ses joues et il l'embrassa, en appuyant fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes, pensant qu'il allait être dégoûté par cette échange puisqu'il imaginait que c'était Camille… Mais tout lui revint d'un coup. Ça lui fit d'ailleurs un mal de crâne très intense. Il rendit alors le baiser plus langoureux. Elle céda complètement dans ses bras même si elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de renouer le contact pour repartir sur des bases saines… Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ni lui résister.

Après une bonne minute, il se recula soudainement et la regarda dans les yeux. Il était horrifié. Parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il aurait pu la tuer. Il recula de quelques pas et trébucha en arrière, se retrouvant sur les fesses.

Adèle mit les mains devant elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

 _"Ça va aller Thomas. Je suis là. Je ne vais plus nulle part"_.

Il avait la tête qui lui tournait affreusement. Alors qu'elle s'agenouillait auprès de lui, il perdit connaissance.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Clap de fin

**Je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi - chapitre 4 (épilogue)**

 **Salut à tous! On arrive à la fin de ce scénario possible de retrouvailles. Comme d'habitude, les reviews seront appréciées. Après ce chapitre, je vais faire une petite pause mais j'ai noté plusieurs idées pour d'autres fanfictions. Alors… stay connected!**

Thomas était juste tombé dans les pommes. Le mélange psychotropes et alcool avait provoqué son malaise. Adèle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Quand les secours sont arrivés, elle avait préféré attendre que Lucas revienne pour lui expliquer. L'adolescent n'avait d'ailleurs pas mis longtemps. Une vingtaine de minutes tout au plus. Elle l'avait réconforté, pris soin de jeter tous les psychotropes et anxiolytiques qu'elle trouvait dans l'appartement, puis s'était rendu à l'hôpital.

Comme l'an passé, quand il avait été blessé par la bombe placée par Argos, il était encore endormi quand elle rentra dans la pièce. Mais elle se contenta de rester à côté de lui, sans même lui tenir la main. Il commençait à ouvrir les yeux quand un médecin entra dans la chambre et expliqua qu'il pourrait sortir le lendemain matin, après une nuit d'observation. _"Je compte sur vous pour le raccompagner à la maison en un seul morceau"_ , avait d'ailleurs demandé le Dr Levy à Adèle, pensant sans doute que c'était sa femme…

 _"Je suis désolé que vous m'ayez vu dans cet état Adèle"_ , marmonna Thomas qui émergeait doucement. Elle rapprocha une chaise du lit et s'assit à côté de lui en lui prenant la main cette fois. _"Je voulais pas vous faire du mal… Cette distance que j'ai essayé de mettre entre nous, c'était pour vous protéger. Mais vous êtes sacrément têtue"_. Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec le sourire au coin des lèvres. Ça la fit rire d'ailleurs.

 _"Je suis quelqu'un qui persévère dans la vie. Qui se bat"._

 _"Ca je sais. J'aimerais pouvoir effacer tout le mal que je vous ai fait… ça va me polluer l'esprit encore un bout de temps"._

 _"Je ne vous en veux pas. Pour rien. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je suis reconnaissante que vous m'ayez sauvé la vie, de… de la place que vous avez pris dans ma vie"._

 _"Vous ne vous ouvrez pas comme ça d'habitude…"_

 _"Je deviens meilleure à votre contact"._

A ces mot il enlaça ses doigts et serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

 _"J'ai quand même besoin de temps pour me pardonner. A moi-même. Puis me faire pardonner par mon fils. Parce que je lui en ai fait vivre de toutes les couleurs ces derniers jours. Mais je peux te… te dire une chose. Tu avais tort. Je ne peux pas continuer sans toi non plus. La preuve… Je fais de sacrées conneries quand tu es loin de moi"._

Elle essuya une larme qui allait couler sur sa joue. Il le remarqua mais fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

 _"Lucas va bien. J'ai attendu qu'il revienne avant de te rejoindre ici. Je pense que les choses vont s'arranger. Mais tu as besoin de parler de tout ça. Il ne faut plus que tu prennes ces médocs… Ca embrouille l'esprit. Surtout quand c'est mélangé à l'alcool"._

 _"Je sais… Je pense que j'ai retenu la leçon. Mais tu ne peux pas m'aider là-dessus. Il y a clairement conflit d'intérêt"_.

 _"Je connais quelqu'un qui peut t'aider"._

 _"Oh non pas un psy"._

 _"Oh si un psy. Une psy en l'occurrence. Une certaine Chloé Saint-Laurent. Elle n'est pas là mais il suffit simplement que tu l'appelles de temps en temps pour lui parler de ce que tu as sur le… sur le cœur. Juste pour soulager ce poids que tu sembles porter. Je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure. Elle attends de tes nouvelles"._

 _"Merci Adèle… Merci…"_

Il lui lâcha la main quelques secondes et s'assit au bord du lit alors qu'elle se levait.

 _"Tu devrais rester allongé. Je viendrais te chercher demain. Le médecin m'a ordonnée de veiller sur toi"_.

 _"Ordonné?"_ , dit-il sur un ton interrogateur, duquel on pouvait entendre le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

Elle se tenait là debout face à lui assis sur ce sordide lit d'hôpital. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et l'attira vers lui. _"Je te promets de plus jamais me comporter comme un con"_.

 _"On va dire qu'on est quitte"_ , plaisanta Adèle en pensant à la nuit qu'il avait passée ensemble il y a des années maintenant.

Il avait les jambes écartées. Elles encerclaient les cuisses d'Adèle. Il les ferma juste un peu, pour être un peu plus en contact avec elle. Elle aimait bien être proche de lui comme ça. Mais elle était gênée malgré elle. Alors elle regarda ses pieds puis finit par s'avancer un peu plus pour poser son front contre le sien…

 _"Tes bras m'ont manqués Thomas… Dans les moments difficiles ces dernières années, que tu me serres fort, ça me réconfortait, me rassurait. J'arrivais à croire que j'allais m'en sortir. Avoir le droit à une vie normale. C'est l'envie, le besoin, de retrouver cette sensation, qui m'ont fait tenir"_.

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois. Il se leva même si sa tête lui tournait encore un peu et la prit dans ses bras. Toutes les fois où ils avaient partagé ce genre d'étreintes lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire ça maintenant. Mais il aimait cette femme comme jamais il n'avait aimé personne. Même Julia… Il se sentait coupable pour ça d'ailleurs. Ça ferait sans doute l'objet d'une conversation avec Chloé.

 _"Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi Adèle"_.

Elle s'écarta doucement de lui et releva la tête. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Elle attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps…

Quand les lèvres de Thomas se posèrent sur les siennes, elle resta figée quelques secondes puis lui rendit son baiser et approfondit l'échange. C'était bien différent de quelques heures plus tôt. Quand il était en plein délire. Différent de quelques années plus tôt aussi… Quand c'était elle qui était en plein délire…

Une sonnerie de téléphone portable mit fin à ce moment intime. Ca les fit rire. Parce que ce qui venait de se produire aurait pu arriver tellement plus tôt dans un monde sans réseau mobile!

C'était Jess qui appelait Adèle. Elle s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir rentrer.

 _"Oui Jess. Oui je suis avec Thomas… Quoi? Mais arrête non tu ne nous interromps pas… Enfin je… Il a fait un petit malaise alors là je suis à l'hôpital avec lui… Mais non rien de grave ne t'inquiètes pas. J'allais partir d'ailleurs. Il faut qu'il se repose un peu. Oui à toute à l'heure"_.

Elle avait parlé à Jess sans jamais baisser son regard. Ses yeux étaient restés plantés dans ceux de Thomas tout du long.

 _"Mademoiselle vous savez que les téléphones sont interdits dans cet hôpital?"_

 _"Très drôle. Je… je vais vraiment devoir y aller par contre. Ulysse ne veut pas dormir et Jess est trop fatiguée pour gérer. Toi tu vas te reposer et demain matin je serais là"_.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, amoureusement, une dernière fois avant de s'allonger sur son lit d'hôpital en la regardant malicieusement. _"A demain"_.

Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Elle avait oublié à quelques points son contact était rassurant. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et avant de la refermer lui lança un simple _"bonne nuit"_.


End file.
